Bad idea
by Tigereyes of Riverclan
Summary: When the Thunderclan deputy throws her daughter secretly into un known territory, she causes a great battle upon Thunderclan and a pack of rouges. It was all her fault and her daughter wants revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Treekit's P.O.V.**

Today I am 4 moons old. I lived in Thunderclan. This morning before dawn, my mother took me by the scruff and carried me to the border. She through me into the forest, not the shadowclan but the forest at the top of the border. She told me she hated me and I was never to set foot in the territory again. I sigh "might as well find a fox to kill you." A voice says I see a Black tom above me. He has a white belly and paws. "H-hi." I stutter and he picks me up. "I will bring you to my camp." He says and carries me over to a big den. Inside I see a she cat and her litter of 5 kits. There is another she cat with herbs and a tom licking the queen on the head. "I found a kit." The tom says and looks at me. "Nico, where did you find the poor thing?" The queen with the kits says and pulls me close. "My mother, Pebblefoot, through me into the forest." I say and the queen pulls me into her fur. "How old are you? I am Sierra by the way." The queen asks me. "Four moons old. I have been eating real food for two moons." I tell her and Sierra nods.

"Well this is my mate Fox." She says, pointing to the reddish-brown tom beside her. "That is Echo." She says, pointing with her tail to the she cat with the herbs. "And you already met Nico." She says and I look at Nico. "Can I name you?" Sierra asks and she looks at me. "Ali, your name is Ali." She says and I nod. "These are my kits Dove, Ivy,Moon, Lion, and Fire." Sierra says and I nod. I snuggle in with the other kits and fall asleep.

When I wake up, Nico leads me out of camp to a puddle of water. "I am going to teach you how to swim." He says and I look at my reflection. I have light brown fur with darker stripes. I have a white heart shape on my head and I have one purple and one pink eye. I pad into the puddle and look at Nico. "Let it come naturally." He says and I start paddling. My instincts kick up and I soon am swimming. I hop out of the puddle and shake out my fur. "Thanks for teaching me." I tell him and he looks at me. "Well, I will be training you so yeah." He says and I look up at him. "How old are you?" I ask. "Eleven moons. We start training today." He says and I nod.

He teaches me the hunting crouch and the forepaw slash. Then we finish and he catches five mice while I catch a shrew. We bring them back to camp. I bring Sierra the shrew and she purrs. "Did you catch that?" She asks and I nod. "Very good." She says and I set the shrew down. I grab a mouse from Nico and eat it. Sierra's kits are two moons old.

**Four moons later.**

**Ali's P.O.V.**

I finished my training yesterday. I have a nest next to Nico's. He is my best friend. Dove, Ivy, Lion, Fire, and Moon all started training two moons ago. I am now sitting in a tree next to Nico. We are watching the shadowclan and Thunderclan border. I see Pebblefoot and softly growl. I also see Goldenpaw and Silverpaw, My so called sisters. "Lets go." I say and Nico nods.

We pad past the den and into the forest. "We will look for other cats to help you get your revenge." Nico says and I smile. We pad over to a group of cats sprawled on the ground. "Nico!" A white tom says. "Who's your friend?" A gray tom with white paws asks. "Storm and Blizzard, this is Ali." Nico says and I look at the two toms. "Hi!" I say and a bluish tom pads up. "Shadow." Nico says and I nod. "What can we do for you? Nico." Shadow asks and Nico looks at me. "My mother, the deputy of Thunderclan, kicked me out when I was just a kit and we are planning an attack. We are looking for cats to help with the attack." I say, not afraid at all. My claws are sharpened to really pointy points and I am not afraid to sink them into some cat. "Sure. We love attacks." Shadow says. "Look for any other cats and meet us at the border in three days." Nico says and we pad back to the camp. "Did you spread the word?" Fox asks and I nod. "I will teach Pebblefoot that she messed with the wrong she cat." I say and Sierra nods. "I want to help you. Seeing I am kinda your mother." Sierra says and I nod.

* * *

**Duh Duh Dah! Cliff hanger. I want 4 Reviews before the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ali's P.O.V. two days later**

One day. One day until my revenge can happen. "I heard from Storm that they found twelve cats!" Nico says and I look up at him. "That's great." I purr and Lion pads over with Dove and Ivy. "Hey Ali!" Ivy says and bounces around me. My adopted siblings adore me. "Hi Ivy, Dove, and Lion!" Nico says and Lion pounces on Nico's tail. "Nico! We get to help with the attack, right?" Lion asks and Nico nods. "I can't wait to feel Pebblefoot's fur in my claws! I can feel it almost!" I exclaim. "You are kinda pushing me into the ground!" Ivy says and I see her under my paw. "Sorry!" I meow and pick up my paw. "That's okay. I know how much you want to get your revenge! How come Pebblefoot didn't want you! You are the best sister any cat could hope for. No offense Dove." Ivy says and the white she cat nods. "I don't know. My old sisters, Goldenpaw and Silverpaw, were always off together so I made friends with Applepaw and Mintpaw. My mother and Sisters didn't like in. My mother thought that since my pelt was a plain brown, I wasn't special and should be thrown out." I say and I feel Nico curl around me. "That's okay because now you have all of us." He says and I lick his cheek. "We should get some rest. The battle is tomorrow." Dove says and pads into camp.

I walk over to my nest and settle down. Instead of settling in his own nest, Nico slips into mine and curls around me. I purr and snuggle into his warm body. We are soon asleep.

The next morning, Nico nuzzles me awake. I open my eyes and see him licking my pelt. I purr and sit up. Nico grabs a squirrel from the pile and brings it to me. I purr and we share the squirrel. When we finish, we head to the border to meet the others. "Nico and Ali, this is Candy, Dipper, Soos, Danger, Dagger, Knife, Blade, Stream, Buddy, Penut, Lake, River, and Jelly." Blizzard says and points to each cat. We lead them into the camp and introduce our cats. "At Dusk we shall attack!" I say and the other cats yowl in agreement. "Pebblefoot, the deputy, has Gray tabby fur, Green eyes, and White paws and tail. She is mine and Sierra's." I Moon, and Fire's." Nico says and the cats once again nod in agreement. "Okay, I will hunt with Lake, River, Jelly, Storm, Blizzard, Ali, and Fox." Nico says and our patrol gathers. "Find as much prey as you can and bring it back here." I say and we split off in different directions.

We hand out all the prey and eat. Then some cats nap while others sun bathe. I curl up next to Nico and quickly fall asleep.

The next thing I know, Nico is waking me up. "Come on." He says and quickly nuzzles me. I pad to the front of the patrol with Nico and lead the way. We pad to the camp and Surge through the entrance. Silverstar had called a clan meeting. "What are all you doing here?" Sliverstar asks and I pad to the front with Nico. "Who are you?" Pebblefoot asks and looks at us. "YOU SHOULD KNOW!" Nico growls and I see Pebblefoot back up. "I don't know." She says and I look at her. "Really? You knew me qhen I was four moons old." I say and Silverstar looks at me With Pebblefoot. "No, you don't look familiar." Pebblefoot meows. "Hum. You should remember the cat you THREW INTO A FOREST!" Sierra growls and pushes her way next to me. "That cat is dead." Pebblefoot says and I reveal the Heart mark on my flank. "Woah!" Silverstar says and looks at the mark with Pebblefoot. I usually brushed my fur down over it. "But... you should be dead! How did you survive?" Pebblefoot asks, looking at me. "Nico found me and Sierra took care of me." I say and point to each cat. I see Sierra shrink forward. "Sierra..." Fox warns his mate. "No it's okay as long as I go first." I say to Fox. "Go first for what?" Silverstar says and I look at Pebblefoot. "This." I say and pounce on Pebblefoot. I wrestle her and pin her down. No one dared to help her. "Ali, let ME handle this." Sierra says and I hop off Pebblefoot. "What was that for?" She asks.

"Calling me worthless." I say and Sierra looks at her. "and this is for throwing her out." She says and leaps on her. She digs her claws into Pebblefoot's back and Silverstar pulls her off. "Stop this fighting!" She yowls and pushes Sierra back into our cats. "What are you doing here? We all thought you were dead! Pebblefoot said you were killed by a fox." She says and looks at Pebblefoot. "I thought she was." She meowed. "ATTACK!" Nico yowls and the battle I have been waiting for finally happens. I watch as Lion, Ivy, Dove, Fire, and Moon jump on Goldenpaw and Silverpaw. I watch them from my perch on top of high ledge. No cat dares to attack me. I almost laugh when I see Goldenpaw get pinned down by Moon and Fire. Silverpaw bats Lion away and I leap over onto her. She growls and looks up at me. "Sister?" She ask and I look at her. "No anymore." Ivy growls and knocks her out. Goldenpaw looks at me and I look at her. "Um... long time no see?" She says and I laugh. "Come on Dove, knock her out." I say and she finally manages to knock her out. Pebblefoot grabs them and takes them to the med cat den and I sit back on high ledge. I pin Pebblefoot down under high ledge and yowel. All the cats look at me. I scratch her on her side and cheek and hop off of her. "Leave." Silverstar says and we all start to leave. Something grabs me and the world goes black.

* * *

**Duh duh duh! Review to find out what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am Back**

* * *

**Nico's P.O.V.**

I start padding out if camp and quickly realise my sweet little Ali isn't next to me. I look back to see her being dragged across the camp. I run to her attacker but before I can, Some cat knocks me out.

* * *

**Ali's P.O.V. The next day**

I wake up in a cave. I see Nico's shape in the corner, sprawled on a rock. Everything that happened yesterday crashed down on me. I pad over to the corner where Nico is and curl up next to him, looking around. I see a pool of water and a lot of rock. I shiver and feel a tail curve around me and a grunt of pain. I look over to see Nico opening his eyes. He looks at me ans slides off the rock. I press my body against him and he purrs. "What happened?" I ask him. "Well, when I saw some cat pulling you away, I tried to attack him, but some cat knocked me out." He meows gently, licking my fur clean. "Why would you do that?" I ask. "Because I love you." He says and nuzzles me. "I love you too!" I say and lick his cheek. I hear noise at the entrance and shrink back. We are in the farthest corner of the den, half hidden behind a boulder. Nico shrinks beside me, giving me comforting licks on the head. "Where are you?" Silverpaw asks and sees my tail. "Honestly Goldenpaw, COME ON!" She says and Goldenpaw slips in nervously. I get as close to Nico as I can and he pulls his tail around me. "Its okay." Silverpaw says and I peer out from behind the bolder and see my birth sisters looking at me. "What's your new name?" Silverpaw asks and I look at her. "Ali." I say and my sisters nod.

My sisters look at me with wonder. "Wow. Cool mark." They say, looking at the heart mark on my flank. "Yeah." I mutter. "We missed you." Goldenpaw says and I look at them. "I figured you two spent so much time together that you wouldn't even notice that I was gone. That's why I always spent time with Applepaw and Mintpaw." I tell my sisters and they look kinda guilty. "Sorry." They say and I see guilt cloud their eyes. I feel a tail on my back and see Nico sitting behind the rock. Oh yeah. Haha. "Silverpaw and Goldenpaw, this is Nico." I say and he pads next to me. "Hi." Goldenpaw says. "How'd you meet him?" Silverpaw asks, her eyes full curiosity. "Well, after Pebblefoot threw me into the forest, Nico was near by and found me. He took me to his home and that became my home." I say and my sisters nod in unison. "Cool. Who was that golden furred tom you were kinda protecting earlier?" Goldenpaw asks and I look at her. "My adopted brother Lion." I say. "Adopted?" They say in unison and I look at them. "Yeah. My brother's Mate took care of her, along with her five kits." Nico says and I look up at him. "He talks!" I say and fall to the ground giggling. My sisters start giggling while Nico looks at me sweetly. When I stop laughing, I get up and poke Nico with a claw. He looks down at me angrily. I shrink back and he laughs. I pad back next him and look up at him. He lowers his head and nuzzles me. "I was joking." He says and I nod, pressing against him.

"Awwwwwwwww!" Goldenpaw and Silverpaw purr and I look at them. "Silverpaw! You and your sister have hunting to do!" A voice says from outside and they pad out. We go back behind the boulder. Nico lays against the wall and I lay next to him, Snuggling into his fur. He licks the top of my head soothing me and I purr softly. I hear a yowel and run to the entrance of the den. I stick my head out and see Sierra, Lion, Ivy, Dove, Fire, Moon, and Fox. "Where are they." Sierra hisses and I see that she is on top Silverstar. I pad out of the den with Nico right next to me. "We are taking them home." She growls and we pad out of the camp.

When we get back to our camp, I see the twelve other cats are living with us. Yay! More she cats! I see Ivy and Dove moved our nests into a hidden den. "Thanks. Sisters." I say and they perk up. I lay down in my nest. I feel Nico curl around me and I lick his cheek. We cuddle together and are soon asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ali's P.O.V. Three moons later**

Three moons. Three whole moons since we attacked. I sigh and press against Nico. I see Echo beckoning for me to come over to her. She was basically the med cat. I pad over to her. "I have to tell you something." She says and I look at her. "Your pregnant." She says and I purr. "They are due in a moon." She says and I nod. "That is all." She says and I pad back to Nico. He pulls me close and I purr. "What did Echo want?" He asks and I look at him. "Well, you have to guess." I say and we pad into the den. "Well... you've gained weight..." he says and looks at me. "Your pregnant." He says and I nod. He leads me to our nest and curls around me. "In one moon, we shall have kits!" I say, licking his cheek. "I will take care of everything. You are going to stay in camp and let me fuss over you. Okay?" He says and I nod. I purr and nuzzle him. Soon I fall asleep, feeling his soothing licks on my pelt.

The next day I wake up and Nico isn't there. I sniffle a little. I miss him and I just got up. A few minutes later, he pads in with a squirrel and sees the worry on my face. He curls around me and nuzzles me. "What is wrong?" He asks and I look at him. "I am too attached to you." I whisper and nuzzle him. "That's okay. I love you." He says and we share the squirrel. He takes the bones away. Dove and Ivy pad in and I look at them. "Hey sis!" Dove says and pads over to me with Ivy in tow. "We heard about your kits!" Ivy squeals and I purr. "Dove! Ivy!" Fox calls from the clearing outside our den. "Whoops! We are going hunting!" Dove says and they sprint into the clearing. Soon Nico comes inside and settles next to me. I purr but it is cut off by pain in my stomach. "Get... Echo..." I say to Nico and he sprints out, fear flooding off him. Soon Echo appears and feels my belly. "The kits are coming." She says and Nico settles beside my head, giving me soothing licks.

**AFTER KITTING**

"You have five healthy kits." Echo tells me and gives me some herbs. I pull my kits close and Nico curls around me. He licks the top of my head soothingly and I purr. My kits suckle and I purr. I fall asleep soon after. The kitting was tired.

The next morning, I wake up as Nico brings in a rabbit. I purr as he curls around me. We eat the rabbit as my kits suckle. "Do you want to name the kits?" Nico asks and I nod. "Dawn." I say and point to an orange she cat with a darker tail, paws, and belly. "Lilly." Nico says, pointing to the gray she kit with white paws and a white belly. "Shade." My mate says, pointing to the full black tom with white paws. "Honey." I say, pointing to the golden she cat with white back paws. "And for the last kit, Turtle." I say, pointing to the tortishel she cat. "Perfect." Nico purrs and I nuzzle him. Dove walks in with Ivy, and Lion. "Awwww." They say toghether, looking at my kits. "Did you name them yet?" Ivy asks and I nod. "Dawn, Lilly, Shade, Honey, and Turtle." I say and point to each kit. "They're beautiful." Sierra says, padding in. "We should go. You look tired." Sierra says and leads my siblings away. Nico purrs and starts grooming my fur. I fall asleep soon after that.

I wake up the next day. Nico isn't next to me. I sigh. I look at my kits. Five adorable kits. Dawn opens her eyes. She has Pale green eyes. I purr softly. Nico comes in soon with a squirrel. "Dawn opened her eyes." I say as he settles beside me. "Wow. I went hunting and caught you a fresh squirrel." He says and I lick his cheek. We eat the squirrel and I hear growling from the clearing. Nico looks out of the entrance. "We wish to see our sister." A voice says and I look over at Nico. He disappeared. I pull my kits close when I hear movement outside the entrance. Nico pads in with a scared Goldenpaw while Silverpaw pads quietly behind her. "Ali!" Silverpaw says, perking up. "Hello." I say and pulls my kits close. "Woah." Goldenpaw says when she sees my kits. Nico settles beside me. "Awwwwwww." Silverpaw says, looking at each kit.

"Hi." Dawn meows, looking at my sisters. "I'm um... I don't know." She says and I look at her. "Your name is Dawn." I say and she nods. "I'm Dawn." She says and Silverpaw laughs. "I'm Honey." Honey says. She has blue eyes. "Who is the leader here?" Silverpaw asks and I giggle. I flick my tail to Nico and Goldenpaw looks confused. "So, Nico is the leader?" Silverpaw asks and I nod. "And i'm the deputy." I say and they nod. "Sis, can I come in?" A voice says from the entrance and I know it is my sister Moon's voice. "Come on in!" I say and she pads in. "Hey!" She says when she gets next to the nest. "How is everything?" I ask her and she thinks. A screech comes from the clearing and Nico runs to the entrance. "Ali, come here." He says and I pad forward. I see a dead fox ( not the cat but the other kind) and Lake lying dead on the ground. Nico pads forward until he is on the ledge where we announce stuff. "We have lost a friend today! She shall be barried." Is all he says and pads back to me. I go to my nest and curl around my kits. "You should find Sierra." I tell moon and she nods. "What are you gonna do? Are you gonna go back tonight or tomorrow?" I ask my other sisters and they look at each other.


End file.
